Cerca
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette solo quiere estar más cerca de Adrien. Sin darse cuenta que como su alter-ego, están mas que cerca.


Alya observaba expectante a Marinette, la cual estaba observando a Adrien, quien para ella, sus cabellos rubios brillaban como el mismo sol y su sonrisa iluminaba hasta el corazón mas impuro, como su bella mirada que irradiaba calidez. Este mismo estaba apoyado en la baranda que tiene las escaleras que dan la entrada del colegio, sonriendo y también riendo al hablar con su amigo Nino.

En ese momento Marinette con los puños cerrados y los ojos por igual dijo unas palabras que hizo que Alya se quedara pasmada y ella misma se quedara sin aliento, ya que increíblemente se había armado de valor, diciendo las siguientes palabras que Alya nunca creyó que iba a salir de los labios de Marinette:

"¿Q-quieres salir conmigo, Adrien?"

No obstante había un problema.

 _Lejos._

Marinette se encontraba a cinco metros de Adrien. Por consiguiente, él no lo había escuchado.

—Tu puedes, Marinette, solo acércate —Le alentó Alya, empujándola levemente, para que avanzara un poco y lo logro. Al menos un metro.

—No, no puedo —Dijo negando frenéticamente la cabeza— ¿Que le diré?

—Lo que acabas de decir, solo camina hacia él —Contesto tranquilamente, intentando que avanzara un poco más y lo consiguió. Otro metro.

— Pero... ¡Me escuchara! —Exclamo Marinette entrándole un ataque de pánico de nervios.

—Por supuesto. Tiene que saberlo —Le respondió con una sonrisa— Vamos —Y de nuevo un metro logro que hiciera, acortando cada vez más la distancia.

—Me voy a congelar o voy hablar puras idioteces. No puedo —Repuso con la intención de dar marcha atrás.

—Claro que puedes —Intentando que avance, pero no daba ni un paso más— Dijiste que querías acortar la distancia y estar más cerca de él. Si quieres lograrlo tienes que hablarle, yo sé que puedes Marinette —Al decir eso, ellas se miraron a los ojos y Alya logro transmitirle confianza, por eso pronuncio un...

"Está bien"

Con seguridad, pero a los pocos segundos, quiso denegarse. Entonces Alya sin permitirle, le dijo un empujón, haciéndola trastabillar y que realice los dos metros faltantes, quedando frente a frente con Adrien.

Se quedó segundos mirándolo. Sin saber que decir, mientras que Alya también se acercaba y se llevaba a Nino lejos. Dejándolos solos.

 _Solos._

Un silencio incomodo se formó y una sonrisa nerviosa esbozaron.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunto Adrien para dejar de sentir esa incomodidad y tensión en el ambiente. Marinette lo miro sintiendo que sus piernas se movían como una gelatina, al estar en su presencia y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, por esa razón, mientras que al intentar hablar sentía como sus palabras se atragantaran.

— ¡Sí! —Contesto con una sonrisa. Después de milésimas de segundo se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y quería que la tragara la tierra, por lo que acababa de decir.

Había dicho... ¡Sí!

Cuando la pregunta no requería una respuesta así. Quiso retractarse, pero antes de que pudiera. El timbre de entrada sonó.

— ¿Vamos? —Le pregunto amablemente Adrien a Marinette, con una risa de parte de él por lo recién escuchado. Al menos no había huido.

—Estoy bien —Contesto rápidamente y al ver dado una respuesta así, provoco que su sonrojo pase a ser de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, bajando su mirada, sin atreverse a mirarlo, porque Adrien ahora la estaba viendo como una idiota. Su imaginación le dijo que era así, porque no tenía el valor de levantar la mirada y comprobarlo— Vamos —Le respondió esta vez correctamente a Adrien adelantándose.

Después de ese vergonzoso suceso, el día ocurrió normalmente. De alguna forma fue otro día que Marinette no hizo ningún avance satisfactorio, a pesar de que solo quiere estar más cerca de Adrien y lo intenta arduamente, pero cada vez que los días pasan y no nota ningún cambio. Le hace pensar que no podrá hacerlo.

No obstante en el instante en que se convierte en Ladybug para luchar contra un Akuma (Como ahora que uno hizo acto de su presencia) y Chat Noir aparecía con su enorme sonrisa, mientras la saluda con su habitual beso en el dorso de su mano, donde Ladybug toca la punta de su nariz apartándolo con una sonrisa, para ponerse a luchar.

 _Estan cerca. Bajo disfraces._

Entonces, usualmente en las batallas caen rodando juntos y de forma abrazada, encontrándose tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclan o a causa del yo-yo de Ladybug, ellos se enredan ocasionando que queden muy juntos. Como sucedia en este momento.

 _Sin sonrojos. Sin saber._

Entonces, Ladybug recuperandose intenta idear un plan, mientras Chat lo distrae al Akuma. Hasta que por fin lo logra, le arrebatan el objeto akumatizado, lo liberan al Akuma y Ladybug lo purifica. Entonces los heroes chocan sus puños en señal de victoria, pero cuando esta a punto de irse la heroina, Chat Noir le entrega una rosa, invitandola a salir.

 _Si Marinette supiera quien esta detras del antifaz...¿Como reaccionaria?_

Como siempre ella lo rechaza con una sonrisa y se marcha. Yéndose hacia su casa, mientras aterriza en su habitación y se queda observando las fotos de Adrien. Deseando estar más cerca de él y reducir las distancias, esperando que eso suceda algún día.

 _Sin darse cuenta que como su alter-ego, están mas que cerca._


End file.
